


Names

by BookdragonBeth



Series: Saints and Soulmates [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, basically your soulmate's name is written on you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookdragonBeth/pseuds/BookdragonBeth
Summary: To some, their soulmate’s name is the most important thing in the world. To others, it’s just some mere letters.Soulmates were supposed to be perfect. Perfect for each other. A perfect, idealised idea. But that was it, wasn’t it? For most, it was only an idea. Something only to be found in stories and daydreams and fiction. In those, everything was perfect. Especially the first meeting.Most people would agree that a heist isn’t the place to find your soulmate.But, then again, the universe has never been perfect with timing.





	Names

Wylan clutched his enrollment papers to Belendt as he made his way downstairs. Most of his luggage had already been sent ahead and he carried his sole satchel containing a change of clothes and his flute. He was so close to getting out of this house. So so close to freedom.

****

He went to say goodbye to Alys, she was a sweet enough girl, and Wylan couldn’t deny the degree of guilt he felt at leaving her in this house alone with his father.

****

“I wanted to say goodbye and wish you well,” Wylan said entering the parlour where Alys and her terrier were, unable to shake off the hours of learning etiquette and formality he had endured.

****

“Are you going away?” Wylan doubted she would have even noticed his absence.

****

“I’ll be travelling to the music school at Belendt.”

****

“Oh, how wonderful!” Alys cried, carrying on discussing Belendt and the holidays. But Wylan’s thoughts were far away. Already so far away from this house, from his father. He was hardly paying attention until-

****

“And soon we’ll have a new friend to play with.” Alys smiles, patting her stomach.

****

_ Oh. _

****

So that’s why his father finally decided to get rid of him. To ship him off where he’ll be forgotten about. Till no one even remembers that a Wylan Van Eck had existed in Ketterdam. It wasn’t as if there would be anyone to mourn his disappearance. His name would soon be forgotten, pushed to the back of people’s minds, insignificant. Except-

****

“Alys?”

****

“Yes, Wylan?”

****

“Could you-” He paused.  _ No _ , he needed to do this now, this was his last chance. “Could you read my soulmate’s name for me? It’s just-”  _ What’s a good excuse? _ “It’s on my back, so I can’t see it.”

****

“Oh, of course!” Alys stood up, no doubt too excited by such an idyllic idea to question Wylan’s flimsy justification. No matter how unlikely, how rare, Wylan wanted to know. He wanted to know there was at least one person out there who he was connected to. Who, even though he would probably never meet, would know him. At least a very small part of him. His  _ name _ . It was better than nothing.

****

Wylan shifted his clothing, allowing Alys to see his soulmark. He knew where it was, placed just between his shoulder blades. He knew what it looked like, it’s stark black sweeping line contrasting with his freckled skin. But he did not know the name printed on him. The words were just as illegible backwards in a mirror as they would have been written out in front of him.

****

“Jesper Fahey,” Alys informed him happily.

****

Wylan nodded his thanks as he was soon collected by his father’s men who would accompany his travel to Belendt.

****

Jesper Fahey. Jesper. 

****

Would he meet him at Belendt? Wylan wondered what instrument he might play. Or perhaps, Wylan could visit Novyi Zem one day and meet his soulmate with the sun beating against their backs.

****

Jesper.

****

Jesper.

****

Jesper.

****

Wylan desperately tried to cling onto the idea of his soulmate, a shred of hope that he wasn’t completely isolated. And, as he swam back to the harbour, struggling to move his limbs, to get some air into his lungs, fighting the desire to just  _ rest _ , Wylan kept hold of that idea. He dragged it with him through the streets of the Barrel. 

****

Until one day-

****

He lost it.

****

~~~

****

Despite his exterior appearance, confident stride, hands in pockets, whistling down the streets of Ketterdam, Jesper Fahey was well aware of his surroundings. But he knew no one would mess with him. No rival gangs would have the guts with all the rumours and stories of Dirtyhands that frequently circulated the Barrel.

****

Even so, Jesper was vigilant. Though he will admit he was mentally counting the current money on him and how many rounds it would take for him to win, to double it, to  _ triple _ it. The gambling hall wasn’t far, but in every slow, leisurely step he took, he felt  _ something _ pushing at him to go faster, faster, faster.

****

_ Saints,  _ if his Da could see him now he’d faint on the spot.

****

While it hadn’t exactly been that long since he dropped out of university, it felt like a lifetime ago. It was a lifetime: Jesper had changed. And probably not for the better. At least, according to his Da.

****

He still remembers his Da’s hope for his son’s education.  _ So much to learn, so many new opportunities. Might even meet a certain Kerch man _ .

****

Perhaps one thing that has changed since Jesper stepped into Ketterdam is his soulmate. Or, more accurately, his attitude towards the name.

****

Back home, he remembers being a child unable to shut up about it. But here, it’s like it doesn’t matter. Which, to be fair, is true. The Kerch are a practical lot; no need to waste time over a few letters that will never impact your life.  _ Some _ soulmates did meet, he knew. But it was so rare. Some people wasted their lives away waiting waiting waiting.

****

And you know the saying, time is money. And everyone knows just how much the Kerch value their money.

****

Not that Jesper could disagree. Nor was he particularly able to differentiate himself from some of the more materialistic aspects of life in Ketterdam.

****

He remembers asking once,  _ once _ , about that name. A name that followed him for much of his life. Always at the back of his mind.

****

The drunkard had only laughed at him,  _ Ah you’re one of them, huh? Think faking a name will earn you a place in the Van Eck inheritance? _

****

He simply hadn’t asked again. He tried to forget about it, he didn’t mention his soulmate much like everyone else around him. It just didn’t seem like it mattered. 

****

But perhaps it was always there.

****

Subconsciously hanging onto the edge of his thoughts. And maybe that's why he always bet a bit  _ too _ much, always tried to earn a bit  _ too  _ much, always gambled a bit  _ too _ much.

****

Because a Zemeni farmboy would have no place being the soulmate of a Kerch mercher.

****

~~~

****

Wylan.

****

Wylan.

****

Wylan.

****

That was the only piece of information Kaz had given Jesper before sending him on his errand.  _ Find a kid called Wylan and tell him to come to the Slat this afternoon. _

****

When Jesper pressed for more details, Kaz had simply given him one of his infamous looks that shut Jesper up almost immediately. 

****

So he went.

****

The boy was cute, Jesper could admit that. Even though he currently looked like he hadn’t eaten in a week.

****

“Wylan, right?” He nodded. “Wylan what?”

****

And,  _ damn it, _ was that too eager?

****

“Wylan Hendriks.”

****

Jesper should have learnt. It seemed a lesson every bastard in the Barrel had learnt as a child, something Jesper had missed. Hope was a dangerous thing. Idealism was even worse. Possibly fatal.

****

Something that made people blind to the reality around them.

****

Jesper wasn’t like that. He  _ wasn’t _ . He had left any hope for a future a long time ago; the moment he had sat down at a cards table.

****

_ Hey _ , he mused _ , maybe Wylan is a really common Kerch name _ .

****

~~~

****

Wylan was completely out of his depth. He knew that as soon as he accepted Kaz’ offer to join the Dregs. Yet here he was, with a man they’ve just rescued from prison and the other teenagers who, together, were going to break into the Ice Court. Apparently.

****

It would be a miracle if they reached Fjerda alive.

****

Wylan knew most of the Dregs members. Vaguely. Maybe ‘knew’ was a bit of a stretch. But they were hardly interested in him either. 

****

Inej began untying the former prisoner as introductions were made.

****

“I believe you know Nina,” Kaz began. “The lovely girl freeing you is Inej, our thief of secrets and the best in the trade. Jesper Fahey is our sharpshooter-“

****

_ Jesper Fahey. _

****

Wylan’s eyes flickered to him. All worries of the upcoming job jolting to a stop. He had forgotten, it seems. At some point, between pulling himself out of the harbour and meeting Kaz, between building one bomb and the next, he had forgotten. The name Alys had read to him so long ago.

****

“Raske is better,” Inej stated and Wylan’s attention returned to the conversation.

****

Suddenly feeling defensive: “He’s not better. He’s reckless.”

****

They kept arguing why Raske should be on the job and not Wylan, until-

****

“Meet Wylan Van Eck.”

****

Wylan felt his face burning and all he could think was  _ fuck Kaz Brekker. _

****

“You knew?” He asked Kaz, ignoring ignoring ignoring-

****

But he could feel Jesper’s eyes on him. Staring at him, face carefully blank.

****

It was hardly the most conventional of soulmate meetings. A prison break and a heist were far from the stories children hear growing up. So maybe Wylan should have expected Jesper’s less than conventional reaction.

****

But he wasn’t expecting all the  _ jabs. _ Maybe it was just Jesper’s usual banter but it seemed as though every word was like a barbed arrow and every target had Wylan’s face on it.

****

And worst of all Kaz  _ knew _ . For Wylan’s whole life he had been defined as solely ‘Van Eck’s son’ and maybe, for once, he wanted to be known in the Barrel as Wylan,  _ just Wylan _ . But it was more than that. Something that caused his breath to catch in pure terror: maybe Kaz knew more than just who Wylan’s father is. Maybe he was just waiting for the opportunity for yet another dramatic revelation, to tell everyone, tell Jesper, just why he was in the Barrel.

****

Wylan could not let them know just how useless he really was. They’d never let him come to the Ice Court, hell, he might be kicked out of the Dregs. And then he would truly be alone. They couldn’t know, Jesper couldn’t know, his  _ soulmate _ couldn’t know.

****

Wylan knew this was his last lifeline. He was surprised he had lasted this long but now he knew he had Kaz to thank for that. He needed the Dregs. Desperately. So he needed this job to prove he could help. Prove that he was more than just fucking  _ passable _ at demo. Prove he wasn’t a useless mercher, a useless gang member, a useless soulmate.

****

Wylan was drowning for the second time in his life and the only land in sight was Fjerda.

****

~~~

****

Jesper didn’t know why he was so fucking angry.

****

Maybe because all of his memories of his soulmate were in Novyi Zem, back home. The farm he had just gambled away because he was  _ so damn sure _ that he was on a winning streak.

****

And he was on a job, albeit probably the most dangerous job he’s ever been tasked with, but a job all the same. And he wasn’t letting anyone distract him from getting that money to get his Da’s farm back. Let alone his soulmate.

****

Kaz turned to him then. “Keep Wylan out of trouble.” Before setting his eyes on the merchling. “And you can keep an eye on Jesper too.”

****

He handed over the kruge to be spent on supplies for the journey,  _ bullets not bets got that Jesper, _ and eventually dismissed them.

****

The pair found their way to one of the back corridors of the Crow Club, deserted. 

****

“I’m not useless.” Jesper was surprised to hear Wylan behind him. He turned around to face him but merely shrugged. Kaz kept going on about his ‘marketable skills’ but they’ll see how truly useful a merchling would be on a heist at the Ice Court. Jesper just wished they had Raske instead, at least then he wouldn’t have to think about all-

****

_ This _ .

****

“Look, Wylan. I think it’s best we just don’t mention  _ this _ to anyone, alright?”

****

“Fine by me.” He refused to make eye contact, crossing his arms and gazing at some spot past Jesper.

****

“Saints know Kaz doesn’t need any more blackmail on either of us.”

****

~~~

****

Things changed between them over those few weeks.

****

Gradually, oh so slowly.

****

But they changed.

****

They had built a foundation of trust between them. Jesper’s comments had turned from taunts to what Wylan’s blush could only describe as flirting.

****

Somewhere between the walls of the Ice Court, somewhere in Black Veil Island’s tomb, somewhere in the streets of Ketterdam, they had become-

****

_ Friends _ .

****

Jesper’s guns saving Wylan’s life and Wylan’s bombs saving his. Numerous life debts collected and owed again. Until they had lost count. Where there was no point in counting. Because even without it they would save each other’s life over and over and over.

****

Wylan had almost forgotten about the words emblazoned on his skin. Jesper Fahey was his soulmate. A factual statement. An objective observation.

****

But it didn’t matter.

****

Jesper Fahey was his friend. Someone he trusted with his life. Someone he had been on the brink of death with and would likely be there twice over before Kaz has finished with his crazy scheme. Wylan was in love with Jesper Fahey.

****

Now  _ that _ was a much more important statement.

****

It had crept up on Wylan slowly, a rising tide growing and growing out of sight. Until one day it crashed down on him, realisation filling Wylan’s entire being. It wasn’t a surprise. There was no shock. Suddenly he could label what he was feeling. To categorically state what this emotion was. What he felt every time he looked at Jesper. Every time Jesper smiled at him, winked at him, laughed with him.

****

_ Love _ .

****

Wylan was in love with Jesper Fahey.

****

Wylan was in love with his soulmate-

****

No.

****

Wylan hadn’t fallen in love with his soulmate. Not a mess of tangled lines. He had fallen in love with Jesper, just Jesper. 

****

Even if Wylan could write, he wouldn’t be able to put Jesper into words. This multi-dimensional, infinitely varied,  _ beautiful _ man.

****

They were currently in the lift taking them back up to the suite. It was their last night; the auction was tomorrow. Tomorrow, good or bad, this would all be over. Kaz’ final plan would be carried out and they would have to hope they had just enough luck to pull this off.

****

As they entered the room, Wylan could see his reflection temporarily appearing in mirrors as he passed. And it was- strange, strange to not see Kuwei’s face looking back at him. To see his pale freckled skin. To see his blue eyes. To see his uncontrollable curls. But it was familiar too. A sense of returning. What he always imagined  _ home _ would feel like. A sense of  _ yes, this is right _ . He was himself again. 

****

He was  _ Wylan _ .

****

_ “I didn’t know you were paying attention.” _

****

Jesper had grinned,  _ “I was paying attention.” _

****

_ I was paying attention. _

****

_ I was paying attention. _

****

Maybe it wouldn’t seem much to most people but it meant something to Wylan; he had spent most of his life trying not to be noticed. Hours and hours in various hidden spots in his house hiding from his father, from his words and his fists.

****

But Jesper had noticed Wylan. Had noticed the exact shade of his eyes. Had noticed the shape of his eyebrows. Had noticed the length of his eyelashes. 

****

And Wylan had simply fallen even deeper in love.

****

The pair were by the window now. Fireworks outside filled the sky, or so Wylan assumed as his gaze was focused solely on Jesper. Watching a kaleidoscope of colour filter across his face.

****

“I almost can’t believe it’s over,” Jesper began. “After tomorrow, this insane job will be finished with.”

****

Wylan snorted, “Ketterdam doesn’t know what’s coming for her.”

****

“More like  _ who’s _ coming for her.” Jesper paused, his tone changing. “I’ve never done a job like this before.”

****

“I should hope not.”

****

Jesper laughed. “But, you know what, I’m glad I agreed to Kaz.”

****

“That’s the sound of your four million kruge richer bank account talking.” 

****

“I’m serious merchling.” Jesper’s eyes found Wylan’s. “I mean,  _ Saints _ , we were far from best friends a few weeks ago and, well, look at us now.”

****

“Look at us now,” Wylan murmured in agreement. Things had been tense, to say the least on their journey to the Ice Court. And now-

****

_ You’re cuter when you’re smart. _

****

_ No. Not just girls.  _

****

_ Maybe I liked your stupid face. _

****

_ I was paying attention. _

****

Things have changed. For the better.

****

“I’m sorry.”

****

Wylan blinked. “What?”

****

“I’m- I’m sorry. For the way I treated you. Back then.” Jesper’s turned his head, one hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

****

“It’s okay.”

****

“No, Wy. It’s not. It wasn’t okay. I didn't know you. I was just angry. Angry at myself. Angry at- at-“

****

“Angry because we’re soulmates.” Wylan’s voice was soft but Jesper flinched as though he had shouted. It was the first time those words had been spoken. The first time either of them had acknowledged it. 

****

“Yeah,” Jesper admitted. “It wasn’t anything personal against you, well I guess it was but not really. Saints, I’m not making any sense.”

****

Wylan slowly - so slowly, allowing Jesper to react, to withdraw, to reject - took Jesper’s hand in his. A silent nudge.

****

“I think I was just overwhelmed,” he continued. “I had this job to think about and was in more debt than ever before and,  _ damn it _ , I just really needed this job to go well. It was more a feeling of  _ not right now. _ I was struggling,  _ bad _ , and then all of a sudden a mercher’s son appears who probably has piles upon piles of inheritance to look forward to and was likely just visiting the Barrel for a story to tell decades later of his rebellious youth to a bunch of other rich merchers and, Saints, Wy.  _ I know. _ I know now that it isn’t like that. I was just so fucking angry.”

****

“I get it.”

****

Jesper’s eyes returned to his. A storm of emotions hidden in those eyes that Wylan couldn’t even begin to decipher.

****

“I mean, I needed this job to go well too,” Wylan continued. “I was so scared, so terrified that Kaz knew or you’d soon find out about my- about the fact I can’t read. And I  _ really _ needed to prove to you all that I wasn’t just some useless mercher’s kid. I couldn’t- I couldn’t get kicked out of the Dregs. I needed this so fucking bad. I had nowhere else to go.  _ Nowhere _ .” He paused. “I think, before, even if I knew I had no one, there was always a part of me, a tiny part, that was like at least my soulmate might care about what happens to me. But the thought of  _ you _ finding out about why I came to the Barrel. I think I was happy to ignore it all too. It wasn’t just you.”

****

Jesper gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “You’re not useless. And you’re not alone either, not anymore. You have all of us; Kaz, Inej, Nina, Matthias. You have  _ me. _ ”

****

Wylan smiled a soft almost wistful smile. 

****

“So,” he began. “What about now?”

****

Jesper’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

****

“You said that before it wasn’t the right time. So what about now?”

****

Jesper returned his smile blazing. Lips stretching, teeth showing. Bright enough to put the sun to shame. He wove their fingers together, interlinking.

****

“I think,” he stepped closer, “now is perfect.”

****

Wylan closed the gap between them, pushing himself up onto his toes so he could lean up and press his lips to Jesper’s. 

****

He could no longer tell whether the fireworks were exploding outside or were in fact inside his chest. Wylan’s free hand found the back of Jesper’s neck, his fingers twining through his hair. Jesper’s arm wrapped around Wylan’s waist, steadying him and pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Both of them craving for the other to be closer, closer, closer. Until neither could tell whose beating heart belonged to who.

****

They pulled back, breathing hard, and Jesper pressed their foreheads together. “Let’s get through tomorrow. And then we can talk about the future.” He smiled. 

****  
“ _ Our _ future.”  


**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a message on tumblr from jennamh who shared their idea and i loved it! So thank you so much and i hope you liked this. Some dialogue is taken directly from the books with some slightly edited too.
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bookdragonbeth)


End file.
